


Happy birthday Hanguang-Jun!

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MODAOZUSHI, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Beware: the last story is explizit!!, Don't copy to another side, Established Relationship, M/M, Short Stories, WangjiWeek2020, mostly sfw, postcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: This is my short story collection for #WangjiWeek2020!Happy birthday to our beloved and venerated Hanguang-Jun!
Relationships: Wei Wuxian & Lan WangJi, Wei Ying & Lan Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Happy birthday Hanguang-Jun!

#WangjiWeek2020

1\. Day

A memory of the past  


He had some vivid memories about his childhood. But lately one certain memory was stuck in his head. He even dreamt about it. But after all those years, he had to admit that it was one of his most cherished ones:

He couldn‘t remember anymore how he was able to witness this scene, but he knew for certain that he did. Perhaps it had been a night he could not sleep? How old was he? Five? Yes...around those times ...

Under the soft light of a fullmoon - he could swear that it was a mild summer night - he saw his mother, dressed in silky white robes, sitting in front of her hidden cottage surrouned by shimmering, violet gentian blossoms. The moonlight enveloped her silhouette and gave her an aura of an immortal fairy, thrown into the human world, now lost for both realms. An uncomparable beauty forced into silence.

After a while - she didn‘t move at all, just watched her flowers and sometimes the moon - some curious little, fluffy bunnies approached her. Her solemn face softened a bit and a little but radiant smile appeared around her mouth. Slowly she reached out and one braver bunny hopped closer, his little nose twiched while it snuffled on her fingertips. The bunny had soft black fur. It‘s deep brown eyes glistened in the moonlight. It looked like it was flirting with the lilywhite fingers! And then it hopped right into her lap, snuggeling into the white robe. Deep black on Snow white…

Her slender fingers caressed gently the bunnie‘s head. A single tear rolled down her cheek, even though her smile didn‘t fade a bit…

„Lan...Zhan….“  
„...“  
„Lan Zhan …?“  
„...“  
„Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan? Hello?!“

Slowly he blinked, vivid grey eyes stare down on him, worried.

„Wei Ying.“

Soft red lips right before his eyes curved up into a smile brighter then the sun.

„Yes, that‘ s me! Lan Zhan, are you alright? You didn‘t answer me.“

Now those lips were pouting …

„...“

Embarrased Lan Wangji averted his eyes, but at the same time he wanted to laugh about his own reaction. How old am i?

„I apologize. My mind was elsewhere.“

The grey eyes widened. On refined cheeks a blush appeared. But only for a second. Then Wei Wuxian laughed while he snuggled closer to his husband.

„How rare! Should i be jealious?“

„No.“

„Then … care to tell me what‘s occupying your mind to such an extent that even the being - deeply - fallen - in - love - Hanguang-Jun did not hear his husband‘s calling?“

„Nothing.“

„Ohh, don‘t say that! Your husband is dying of curiousity!“

There was this cute pouting mouth again…

„En. Come here.“

Lan Wangji tugged at his husband, pulled him close and let his fingers gliding through curley strands. Wei Wuxian was caught of guard by his husbands actions, but he sank deeper into his welcoming embrace, his ear pressed against Lan Wangji‘s chest, the caressing so careful and soft as downy feathers.

„Lan Zhan …?“

„Listen.“

„?“

A steady heartbeat filled his ear as Wei Wuxian closed his eyes. But soon he noticed a strange fluttering vibration in the beating. Did his heart flutter …? Is he nervous?

„I just remembered something.“ 

Lan Wangji‘s deep voice resonated from his chest right into Wei Wuxian‘s ear sinking in and tugging at his heart. So all he could do was nod while pretending to be calm. His own heart skipped a beat too.

„Something about my past.“

„Oh ….then …. you don‘t ...have to...“

„About my mother.“

„...“

„She loved flowers. Especialy those gentians. She loved bunnies. Especialy black ones.“ 

Wei Wuxian remained silent, while noticing how his husband held onto him a little stronger. The heartbeat below him seemed calmer then before, or was this just his own imagination? But Lan Wangji didn‘t let go.

„Everyone says my eyes are like hers.“

„...Your eyes?“

„En.“

Wei Wuxian paused, then he wriggled a bit until he was able to prop himself up to look at his husband.

Lan Wangji smiled. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight like golden honey dripping from a spoon.

„...L-Lan ….Zh-Zhan ….“, flustered Wei Wuxian felt his cheeks burning up. How dare you! Such a smile should be forbidden!

„But it‘s just the past. I apologize for not listening to you properly.“

„No…, no….., no….don‘t apologize to me, i will loose years of my life! Didn‘t we agree that there is no need to apologize between us?!“

„In such moments you have to properly apologize.“

„Lan Zhan! Stop!“

„I will never stop if i can make and see you flustered like this!“

„Lan Zhaaaan!“

But regardless of his past: everything was worth it, even necessary. Every step brought him closer to his present. Closer to him.

2\. Day 

Magnolias  


Deep in the mountains, behind a dark wood of evergreen trees, the walls of a majestic monastery emerged. If you pass through the elegant gates and enter the tranquille entrance hall, follow the polished wooden floor under the black roofs and turn left.You will enter the inner compound and by following the white paved meandering path you will reach an impressive library pavillon. Next to the pavillon an opulent Magnolia Tree is growing. The tree is one larger of its kind, so you can easily climb on it, even you are a grown man.

Wei Wuxian grinned. ‚There he is!‘, he thought. He will never grow tired of catching his husband doing the most unthinkable if no one was watching him.

‚Lan Zhan! Don‘t say that you are sleeping in the middle of the day on MY magnolia tree! How dare you….my dear husband….you know that i have to punish you due to not asking me for permission!‘

Wei Wuxian‘s eyes twinkled with excitement and mischief. He looked left and right to ensure no one had noticed them. Then he gribbed the first branch across under the limb Lan Wangji was sleeping on.

For a second he hesitated, ‚He really is asleep, isn‘t he?‘, but as he heaved himself up, he involuntary chuckled while pouting, ‚As if i would care, if he is sleeping or not. It‘s his own fault...sleeping in the middle of the day on MY magnolia tree...without permission….being so defenseless … Hanguang-Jun you really are careless sometimes ...aren‘t you afraid of the mighty Yiling Patriarch?‘

After a bit of snakelike climbing up the tree, Wei Wuxian reached the branching limb. Lan Wangji leaned against the trunk, eyes closed, arms loosly crossed, his breath deep and relaxed. Slowly and carefully Wei Wuxian crawled up to him. The sunrays strewed through the blossoms painted highlights on these jade like features, played along his long, black eyelashes, made his refined cheeks and soft lips glistening like china.

Wei Wuxian couldn‘t help but reach out until his fingertips touched those shimmering lips.  
‚Please don‘t wake up, ...don‘t wake up, ….just don‘t...‘, his thoughts were like an incantaion. He indulged himself in the touch of soft and slightely moist lips and appraoched slowly. ‚He is so … beautiful … those lips …‘

Wei Wuxian closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed his husband ever so slightly. ‚His lips ...so warm ...so soft ...more … can‘t stop ...please ...don‘t ….?!?!?!‘

Before Wei Wuxian could react, Lan Wangji caught him in his embrace.Wei Wuxian‘s eyes widened in surprise. ‚What? He wasn‘t sleeping at all?!‘

Wei Wuxian was caught like a naive, young maiden!

‚...i hope he cannot see my face ...‘

Lan Wangji remained silent while kissing his husband breathless, lips melted, tounges met as both turned their heads in passion, bodies pressed together, hearts throbbed. Their two souls swayed with the magnolia blossoms in the balmy early summer wind in unison. 

In the distance someone was playing a zither: the melody a blessing of the sky and earth, an ode dedicated to life.

3\. Day 

Loss, Sentiment, Recovery

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were cleaning the Ancient Room together: tidying up, filing objects, checking scripts, whiping shelves, cleaning the wooden ground, removing dust and airing the room. For two hours straight they worked in silence, even Wei Wuxian didn‘t feel like talking. He had something on his mind, some little thing botherd him, but right now he couldn‘t remember what it was ...but as he watched Lan Wangji he could swear his husband was a little slow as he carried books from shelve to shelve … slower than usual … and now he even dropped his duster … wait! Didn‘t he stagger?!?

„Lan Zhan! Careful!“

Wei Wuxian rushed across the room just in time to catch his husband, before he hit the ground.

„Lan Zhan? Lan Zhan, what‘s wrong? ...You ...“

Wei Wuxian reached out to feel Lan Wangji‘s forehead.

„Godheavens, you are burning up! Don‘t say you exhausted yourself with our special training yesterday to this extent!?“

Wei Wuxian looked around while supporting his husband‘s shoulders.

„Let‘s see ...good, there are some cushions ...and ...over there, there are some seating mats...alright, sit down first.“

He helped Lan Wangji take a seat, then he hurried across the room to get the cushions together. They were lucky, the sun was shining and it wasn‘t too cold. Wei Wuxian stuffed the cushions around his husband, then used his black robe to cover him.

„Alright, don‘t move. I will get you something warm to drink and some herbs against the fever. Be a good boy, i‘ll be back before you know it. Just get some rest, if possible sleep.“

Wei Wuxian spun around to leave the room, but Lan Wangji catched his sleeve.

„...“

Caught of guard Wei Wuxian bent down again smiling gently:  
„What?“

„...“

Lan Wangji didn‘t let go, instead his grib grew a little stronger, just a little.  
‚He is really weak!‘, Wei Wuxian thought. ‚I am indeed a little bit worried. He needs not only rest, but medicine for the fever ...‘

„Let me go. You need some herbs.“

Lan Wangji‘s slender fingers curled up clutching Wei Wuxian‘s sleeve only tighter. Wei Wuxian grew soft.

„Do you want me to stay?“

Lan Wangji nodded, very slow.

„But you need medicine ...“

Lan Wangji shook his head, very slow.

„ ...Just ...need ...Wei Ying.“; he whispered. 

His voice was raspy and he felt so dizzy, that he couldn‘t differ anymore if he was sitting or lying or still standing. He concentrated all his power to prevent Wei Wuxian from leaving. After a while Wei Wuxian realized that Lan Wangji wouldn‘t let go off his sleeve. ‚How unreasonable, but look how weak he is...‘ Wei Wuxian felt his mouth twich. He took Lan Wangji‘s hand in his and squated down beside his husband. Lan Wangji‘s hand felt hot to the touch, his skin not only white but almost transparent.

„Hanguang-Jun, are you sure you...“

„Wangji ...just...needs ...Wei Ying.“

„You know that you are just being stubburn?“

„...“

Lan Wangji looked up to Wei Wuxian, his amber eyes hazy from the fever, his gaze met worried grey eyes. But Wei Wuxian‘s hand felt pleasently cool. Lan Wangji tried to tighten his grib again, but he couldn‘t, his fingers didn‘t move the way he wanted them to move. He didn‘t even dare to close his eyes. What if Wei Ying disappeared again?

And as though he had read his mind, Wei Wuxian‘s features softened and with a genuine smile he sighed a bit.

„Alright, i‘m here. You don‘t have to worry, i will stay here until you feel better. But please try to sleep, you look so tired, it hurts to watch.“, coaxed Wei Wuxian while he tried to find a more comfortable position. Suddenly Lan Wangji tugged at his hand, just a little.

„?“

„...come ...closer.“

Wei Wuxian felt his heart melting. He chuckled and obiediently snuggled under the robe as much as possible.

„This way?“

„En.“  
„Hanguang-Jun, how old are you?“

„Wangji is … three years old.“

„Hahaha!“, Wei Wuxian‘s laughter sparkled through the room.

Lan Wangji‘s embrace was soft almost weak and Wei Wuxian could feel the fever through their clothes, a relentlessly raging heat ...

„You are really burning up, Lan Zhan. Let me go, so i can get some herbs for you. Please let me do something for you.“

„ ...No … need.“

„You know what? Shut up and for once let me do something for you.“ 

Wei Wuxian‘s tone didn‘t accept any objection and in the next moment he reached out for Lan Wangji‘s head, pulled him close, then kissed those dry lips. Today they didn‘t feel soft but rough and like hot liqueur Wei Wuxian felt their burning heat on his own. But he didn‘t stop. He pressed his tounge through his husband‘s lips, impatient and dominant. In this moment of feverish weakness and feverish urge to help, Wei Wuxian gathered his own new honned spiritual energy and poured it into his kiss. His energy floating from his own inner, little core to his abdomen, up to his chest, further up into his throat, rolling over his tounge and spilling through his open lips right into Lan Wangji‘s mouth.

The bracing stream of strangly familiar energy floating over Lan Wangji‘s dry lips and heavy tounge, gliding down his throat like honey and milk soothing his pain, then flowing down to his chest until it settled down in his center like some refreshing rain on desert ground. As Lan Wangji realized what had happened, he immidiately tried to break free from Wei Wuxian‘s embrace only to feel that he was locked in it unable to move. His husband had caught him. Wei Wuxian felt the sudden move, but he didn‘t let got. Between passionate kissing and catching his breath, Wei Wuxian whispered:  
„Don‘t move...“

But Lan Wangji mortised his hands against Wei Wuxian‘s chest, but his try was just as futile.

„I said stop moving!“, Wei Wuxian pulled his husband closer again.  
„Lan Zhan, let me do this for you. Please.“

Lan Wangji‘s eyes widened a bit as he heard Wei Wuxian‘s words. He could feel his chain of restrain crumble and finally he allowed himself to relax.

„Good boy … just relax ...i promise nothing bad will happen, not to me, not to you…just let me kiss you again ...“

Lan Wangji closed his eyes while he felt his burning dry lips grew soft and moist again, how the pain and fever slowly dwindled with each kiss. Their tongues playing lazy with each other, almost sleepy, their breath turned from passionate to deeply relaxed. And then Lan Wangji passed out. 

Wei Wuxian loosened his embrace right as he realized Lan Wangji was finally asleep. He smiled down on his husband whose forhead leaned now against his shoulder. Wei Wuxian raised a hand and burried his finger into the silkiness of Lan Wangji‘s long, black hair, carefully carassing him. His hair was a little bit touseled and his forhead ribbon was croocked. 

Wei Wuxian sighed.  
„Poor Lan Zhan...“

He breathed little kisses into Lan Wangji‘s hair and could even feel how deep his husband was sleeping in his arms. Wei Wuxian realized suddenly what had bothered him before they had gone to clean the room, ‚Lan Zhan didn‘t eat anything today! How blind could i be … am i stupid, or what? Wei Wuxian shame on you!‘, he cursed himself. Not stopping his carassing, he whispered:

„So exhausted and tired? I apologize for not realizing earlier how ill you were. But for now, sleep well. If you want, you can dream something nice, like dream of me? And when you are awake again, you can do what you want with me….for example just fill me up with your energy, so i can return it to you, like … everyday?“

4\. Day Happy birthday, Lan Zhan!! (01/23/)

Wherever the chaos is

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji traveled to a small, remote village on the boundaries of Gusu. Lan Xichen had instructed them to take care of a ghost that terrified the people living there. The good thing was that no one had been seriously injured so far, except for some nervous breakdowns. The weather was rather nice, so they decided to go by sword and after 2 hours they reached the village. Back on the ground the village elders welcomed them. They were taken to the elder‘s assembly hall and while having tea, they learned what had happened in the village.

„Please, young masters, the ghost is a plague. It‘s a monster!“

„A monster of a fox! A fox beast, with at least five tails. With fangs and claws like a dragon.“

Wei Wuxian couldn‘t help but grin. His eyes wandered to Lan Wangji. As always his husband sat upright, his face solemn and with clear eyes he looked straight at the elders. But suddenly there was a movement blurring his graceful features which Wei Wuxian caught immidiately. Wow, he is bored! I can see his lips twich right now, he just wants to get this job done...‘

Wei Wuxian sipped the rest of his tea, then cleared his throat.

„Honorable elders, please give aus more details, so we can decide what measures are necessary to protect your village right now. Would you be so kind and tell us, when and where your fox beast appeared?“

Lan Wangji glanzed at him. His eyes melting a bit. Thank you!

Wei Wuxian bowed and smiled.

The elders who were rather irritated by such a noble guest and someone else, looked at each other. After a while an old man with wrinkly skin and long white, braided hair raised his hand. His voice sounded like rocks that grind against each other.

„Hanguang-Jun, the case is a little ...extraodinary. The fox spirit was only seen at dusk. Neither in the morning nor midday. Only at dusk.“

Lan Wangji asked:  
„The Location?“

The old man looked up at him, srcutinizing the beautiful face rather bolt, but his face solemn, then his eyes wandered to Wei Wuxian - his face contorted a bit, like he saw something disgusting - and back again. 

„Hanguang-Jun, the location of the appearences is a house on the other side of the village. Once an old widow lived there. But she died a years ago.“

Lan Wangji‘s gaze grew cold. He shifted slightly and started to get up. Don‘t look at him like that!

„Hanguang-Jun, not so fast...“, Wei Wuxian caught Lan Wangji‘s sleeve to stop him. His smile as radiant as ever.

„...“

Wei Wuxian continued:  
„Honorable elder, may we humbly ask to take us to this house?“

„...Hanguang-Jun, please follow us.“

Wei Wuxian could literally hear Lan Wangji‘s inner anger. But on the outside, no one of the elders noticed his rage. Only Wei Wuxian seemed to realize that Lan Wangji‘s cold gaze was like a thrown dagger targeting him. ‚O my, he is loosing it...let‘s get out of here, fast.‘, Wei Wuxian thought. Three of the elders raised up and one of them gestured to Hanguang-Jun to follow them, leaving the old man with the braided hair behind. Wei Wuxian felt his gaze on his back.

The three led them to the house. It was a just an ordinary small cottage. But Lan Wangji suddenly stopped. There was a field of gentians right around the cottage. A strange, familiar view ...even Wei Wuxian was surprised and he whispered:  
„Hanguang.Jun, this view seems so familiar. Could this case be worth a second glance?“

Lan Wangji didn‘t answer. He starred at the gentians, then at the cottage. His eyes transparent in the sunlight.

The three elders stomped through the flower bed and beckoned them to follow them inside. Wei Wuxian let his eyes wander around memorizing the cottage, the garden and the cedar trees behind the cottage. Now in broad daylight, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just the melancholic and nostalgic atmosphere hanging over the gentians was lingering like thick dark energy. Wei Wuxian realized that this was not quite right. Yes, this location felt surrounded by something „dark“, but this kind of dark didn‘t feel like your ordinary resentful energy. This „dark“ felt like yearning, just silent yearning unable to move on. Wei Wuxian couldn‘t feel any threat from it. He took his compass out of his robe. But the needles didn‘t move. He threw a talisman just to check, but no reaction at all. Lan Wangji watched him, but he couldn‘t bring himself to speak up. Deep inside he admitted that he was shocked. Never had the thought occured to him, that a case would lead him to the most unexpected place.

„Mother ...“

Wei Wuxian caught his whisper.

„Mother? What do you mean?“

„...Nothing.“

„Lan Zhan...“

„...“

„Lan Zhan?!“

Lan Wangji just shook is head and finally followed the elders who had already grown impatient. Wei Wuxian shrugged and followed suit.

Inside was … nothing. The cottage was empty and dirty. Wei Wuxian sneezed. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling like curtains. ‚Lan Wangji should not be here…‘, Wei Wuxian thought involuntaryly and placed himself in front of his husband to remove the cobwebs and the sticky dust. Lan Wangji didn‘t mind though. He frowned because he could never understand how people could be so careless with other‘s legacies.

„Hanguang-Jun, we deeply apologize for asking you to step in such hideous place, but we have to show you something.“, one of the elders said.

Lan Wangji nodded slightly, but his gaze was cold like ice. ‚I hope for you that it‘s something important...‘, he thought. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Wei Wuxian turn around and then looking up to the ceiling. 

„Look! Up there!“, Wei Wuxian shouted loud. The elders winced but nodded and pointed up, too.

Lan Wangji looked up.

Countless talismans hung between the cobwebs. Gleefully Wei Wuxian spread his arms wide open.  
„Wow, all those talismans. The lady who had lived here must have been very talented and skillful. A shame that she is dead!“

Lan Wangji‘s brows twiched, while Wei Wuxian jumped up and down to grab one of the talismans. Lan Wangji couldn‘t watch anymore, he just stood on his tiptoe and picked a talisman which hung from a lower wooden timber. Then he handed it over to Wei Wuxian and was rewarded with such a bright smile, that the whole room lit up.

„Thank you, Hanguang-Jun!“

„En.“

The elders just gave each other strange looks as they watched the scene. Those exorcists were indeed excentric and abnormal, but why did a noble gentleman like Hanguang-Jun tolerate such a loud, vulgar and dubious guy in black by his side? Lan Wangji could read their looks like an open book.

Suddenly Wei Wuxian spoke up:  
„Honorable elders, is there something you didn‘t tell us? Those talismans are indeed...advanced. Who was the lady that lived here? Was she a cultivator?“

The elders grew restless. Lan Wangji‘s eyes sharpened, while Wei Wuxian took a step forward.

„No, she wasn‘t like the young masters. But her husband was ...somewhat talented. After he died, his wife just horted his legacy here.“

‚He is lying...‘, Lan Wangji breathed out, bearly audible. Wei Wuxian just raised his hand slightly and showed the talisman to Lan Wangji. The talisman resembled one of the earlier inventions of Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji raised a brow.

„Demonic?“  
„...Yes and no.“

Lan Wangji understood and spoke up to the elders:  
„We are grateful of your hospitality. We now know what we have to do. Your are dismissed.“ 

His charismatic voice showed not the slightet hint of his inner wrath. It resonated through the room strong and clear.

The elders bowed in relieve and left the cottage as fast as they could. Wei Wuxian sighed and turned to Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji stood there calm like a statue, but his fingers curled up into a loose fist, he couldn‘t help it. Wei Wuxian just came up to him smiling like nothing had happened. He took Lan Wangji‘s loose fist and put his hand above. He coaxed:

„Don‘t be angry...they are just ordinary people. And if people are scared…, well you know how they act...“. 

Lan Wangji looked straight at him, his bright eyes shimmering in the twilight of the cottage and for one moment Wei Wuxian allowed to lose himself in those eyes, his heart fluttered in his chest. But quickly he straightend up again.

„Let‘s get to work, let‘s get to work.“

„En.“

„I will need your help eventually.“

„En.“

„Perhaps i need more of your help ...afterwards.“

„Whatever you want.“

„Haha, Lan Zhan...“

And so they started. 

At dusk.

„Look! There it is, finally!“

„En.“

Both had settled down in the cottage as good as possible. Wei Wuxian had spread a blanket and his own robe onto the floor. He placed them so, that they could watch the entrance with the gentian field together. They had been taking turns walking and watching around for two hours but until now they hadn‘t been able to discover anything unusual. But just as the last three rays of sun flickered on the horizon, they saw a scurring light across the gentian field. It came closer and closer, then entered the cottage like it was some curious animal.

„O my, Hanguang-Jun, look, how beautiful…!“

„Yes.“

„It is such a calming light, how could people be scared of such a beauty?“

„...“

„Look, it is indeed a fox. A fox spirit, how extraodinary...i wanna touch it...it‘s so bright and warm...it‘s clearly an adult...but it has only one tail...like expected...and it fangs and claws…, well like a normal fox...like not that i‘m surprised...why do you look at me like this, Lan Zhan?“

„...“  
‚He is so cute, when he gets excited, i can‘t bear it!‘, Lan Wangji thought.

Suddenly the light in the shape of a fox paused and it seemed to sense their presence. The light grew suddenly cold and dark. The fox growled. Wei Wuxian jumped up, took a talisman between his index and middle fingers, muttered a few words and threw the talisman at the fox.

„Lan Zhan!“

„En.“

Lan Wangji had prepared his zither and as the talisman hit the fox he plucked Wangji and the accord vibrated through the room, knocking the spirit down. A summoning array lit up on the ground as Wei Wuxian closed his eyes while raising both hands up. The fox ducked and hissed, but now it sounded just scared. Lan Wangji stopped playing and Wei Wuxian let his hand sink. Both took one step closer to the spirit. Lan Wangji knelt down, watching the spirit carefully. The fox hissed, but as Lan Wangji streched his slender fingers towards it, the hissing grew softer and after a while, Wei Wuxian speculated that it must have been hours, the fox came to meet him. 

Wei Wuxian held his breath while watching the scene before him.

„Good boy ...“, Lan Wangji muttered.

„Good boy, come here...everything is alright …i will not harm you ...no one will harm you… i‘ll promise ...good boy...“

Wei Wuxian felt something stir deep inside him. But he kept his mouth shut and watched. 

The fox was so close that Lan Wangji felt the spirits breath like a touching feather on his skin.

„Wei Ying.“

„En. I am ready.“

Wei Wuxian raised his flute. The fox listened intently to the unexpected tone. It was not the usual erie summoning of corpses. It sounded like a lullaby, but more seducing. The ears of the fox twiched with each tone and slowly it closed his eyes while Lan Wangji didn‘t let go. As the melody ended, the spirit was asleep.

„So far, so good.“, Wei Wuxian whispered. 

Lan Wangji nodded and got up again. The soft glow of the spirit illuminated Lan Wangji. He looked like some angelic fairy right out of a fairy tale. Wei Wuxian couldn‘t look away. He remembered suddenly what Lan Wangji told him about his mother two days ago. ‚How must he feel here, i wonder...could it be that this is not coincidence … Zewu-Jun … why did you send us here? To catch and exorzise this spirit … at this location…? Or...‘

„Wei ...Ying.“

„...“

„Wei Ying?“

„...“

„Wei Ying!“

Wei Ying gasped as he heard Lan Wangji calling out to him. He shook his head a few times, then smiled. Lan Wangji came up to him, slowly and reached out touching his cheeks.

„?“

„Why tears?“

„What do you mean?“

Hearing his own husky voice Wei Wuxian froze. Did he really cry? He raised his hand to touch his own cheek, just to feel some warm wetness between their meeting fingers. His eyes widened.

„Why tears?“, Lan Wangji repeated patiently, his fingers whiping gently over refined cheeks.  
„What did you see?“

„I saw ...“

„You saw...“

And while Lan Wangji‘s gaze lingered on him, Wei Wuxian just felt his gentle touch on his cheeks, so soft and careful as if he held a new born bunny.

„While i played my flute, i saw another spirit. The fox is not the only one, who can‘t move on.“

„En.“

„The other spirit is a women. She is rather old but beautiful. She has some similarity with you mother, i could swear. She watched us from the gentian field and pointed at the fox spirit. She smiled. She looked so happy...“

„En.“

„I know it‘s odd, but could it be that your mother was raised here or something?“

„I ...“

„No, you don‘t need to answer me. It‘s just my own speculation. But this cottage and the gentian field...it doesn‘t feel like coincidence anymore… perhaps i did something wrong…?“

„Wei Ying!“, Lan Wangji raised his voice a bit.

„Yes, i‘m here!“

„I saw the same.“

„What?“

„I saw her too.“

„You saw...“

„...her too.“

„...“

Lan Wangji pulled his husband close, pressing Wei Wuxian‘s head against his chest while carassing his back.  
„You have done nothing wrong.“

They stood in this silent hug for a while. Wei Wuxian breathed in Lan Wangji‘s sandlewood scent. ‚How embarrasing...how lame...how childish...‘, Wei Wuxian mocked himself.

Lan Wangji said nothing, but felt his husband squirming in his arms. He loosened his embrace a bit but Wei Wuxian held onto him.

„A little longer...“, his voice sounded muffled against the cloth.

„...“

Relaxed Lan Wangji closed his eyes and snuggled up to Wei Wuxian again. Wei Wuxian rubbed his forhead along the sturdy chest. The calming sandlewood invaded his senses, soothing them, his mind became clearer again. He sighed.

„Lan Zhan...i am alright. Let‘s do the rest, if you don‘t mind.“

Reluctantly Lan Wangji released him from his hug. His lips pressed together.

„Lan Zhan...don‘t look so disappointed. You know, first things first!“

There was his smile again!

Lan Wangji nodded, relieved.  
„En.“

Both took a deep breath.

„Let‘s bring them together.“

„Yes.“

They prepared to play the last melody of this excorzism. Lan Wangji turned to his zither, becoming the untouchable, rightouess Hanguang-Jun, Wei Wuxian raised Chenqing to his lips, becoming the Grandmaster of the dark path again. Their robes swaying softly in the wind as both turned around to watch the silhouette hover over the gentian field.

„She is beautiful...“

„...“

Then they started playing. The sweet, seducing melody flowed through the room, touched the walls, the sound wound up in the cobwebs, fluttered down again, rested on the summoning array and hid in the fox spirit‘s ears. The tone of the zither welcomed the spirit of the women. Her soul swayed closer, perhaps a little bit shy at first, but with the sound of the flute she grew bolder and entered the room, just to fly up to the fox spirit sleeping in the array. Her light grew stronger, warmer as she approached the array. She reached for the fox spirit and as she touched it, the fox woke up again. It‘s eyes met hers and in that moment, the whole array lightened up in an explosion of colored rays and drops of light shillering in splendid arrangements within the rhythm of their melody.

Lan Wangji‘s amber eyes mirrored this dreamlike scenery and his heart filled up with nostalgic emotions he couldn‘t quite decipher. A little bit painful and sad, a little bit warm but foremost the overwelming joy of being at peace … all of these collected in his chest, he poured right back into his zither, gliding carefully over the strings. Wangji was his voice to convey those feelings, those feelings gave Wangji it‘s voice. 

Wei Wuxian shuddered. Such intense emotional revelation of spirits were quite rare. Even as the Grandmaster he had to think long and hard, if he had experienced something like that before. It felt very similar to the empathy as he in Yi City … just that this time this reunion of souls was full of joy and …

„Love...“, the word just tumbled from Lan Wangji‘s lips before he could stop himself. 

The last notes echoed in the room. The two spirits embraced each other in the array. As the last tone faded, both spirits bowed before Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji and prepared to leave, as the spirit of the women turned around once more.

She fluttered around Wei Wuxian scrutinizing him before she gave him a smack on his forehead and pointing with her finger on Lan Wangji. She grabbed Wei Wuxian‘s sleeve and tugged him along until he almost collided with his husband. Then the fox spirit approached too and both seemed to discuss something. After they came to an agreement the fox spirit bowed before Lan Wangji. He touched the zither with his paw and brought Wangji to sound (Never forget, as long you have each other you can overcome everything, trust your bond, your great grandmother loves you). 

Lan Wangji listened intently. As the melody ended, he looked at the fox a long time, then nodded while his face lightened up in a smile so soft, so mild, so genuinely happy, that Wei Wuxian felt his knees buckled.

What‘s that? Witchcraft? No, that must be something we humans have no words for...look at his smile...how can i live on with that knowledge, how can i ….‘, Wei Wuxian‘s mind was in chaos, his heart pounded so hart and loud, that the whole world should hear it.

But he had no time to catch his breath as the women appraoched the zither. She let Wangji sound. Just two notes: one clear like a mountain spring and one deep like the ocean (Be happy!). Then she stepped back and looked a long time at Wei Wuxian. Suddenly she reached out to him and cupped Wei Wuxian‘s cheeks. His eyes widened. She smiled at him with twinkling eyes (His choice was right. You are exeptionally good. Please take care of him in the future). Wei Wuxian was speechless, all he could do was nod. His chest constricted. His heart skipped a few beats. 

Lan Wangji watched this unbelievable scene unable to move or speak. The spirit of the women approached his husband, touched his cheeks like he was an ordinary boy, her gestures soft and motherly. ‚Grandmaster of the dark path … mhm… sure … an ordinary boy who lost his families … three times ...‘, Lan Wangji straigtened up. He will never allow that to happen again. 

After the two spirits left, Wei Wuxian turned around and with his hands behind his back he strolled back to his husband and winked.

„What a night. Who could‘ve known...something like this ...in a place like that. Your brother is really something. How did he know? The mighty Yiling Patriach is very, very curious about this. What kind of magic do you Lan‘s really control? Are you sure you are just only normal mighty cultivators? Say, Hanguang-Jun… what‘s your Clan‘s true secret?“

Lan Wangji didn‘t raise up, instead he looked up to Wei Wuxian and just smiled right into Wei Wuxian‘s face.  
„Will not reveal.“

Wei Wuxian staggered.  
„Urgh...Lan Zhan, please, how cruel! I feel seriously attacked. How dare you smile like this and then tease me like that! Here, give me your hand. Can you feel what you are doing to my heart?!“

He grabbed Lan Wangji‘s hand while squating down beside him and brought it to his chest. Under his palm through the layers of clothes, Lan Wangji could feel his husband‘s heart beat, powerful and fast.

„En. Can feel it.“

Wei Wuxian stared at him with big round eyes.

„Take responsibility!“

„I will.“

„Lan Zhaaan….“

Chaos is relative. Chaos is not always something bad. Chaos belongs to life.

Happy Birthday, Hanguang-Jun! May the souls bless you and your familiy!

5\. Day 

Who is the Bearer of Light?  
He couldn't remember exactly how he got his title.

"There! Look! Look, up there!"  
"A light?!"  
"A light is coming towards us! It´s descending straight from the heavens! "  
"It's getting bigger ... it's a person ?!"  
"It's ... it's the second young master Lan ??"  
"Yes, it looks like this!! It is the second young master Lan !! "  
"But ... how is that possible ... I mean ... from where ... how?!?!"  
"It doesn't matter at all! We are saved! We are saved! "  
"Second young master Lan! Second young master Lan! Here!"

Bichen flashed and the Wen soldiers, who were about to knock the captured women, elderly and children over the cliffs, fell silently to the ground. The earth beneath them turned red.

Later, as the rescued people sat down with him, a young girl approached. Careful and curious, she stretched out her narrow fingers and gently touched the tassel on Bichen's handle, that swung slightly in the night wind. She knew perfectly well that her behaviour was improper, but she had to ensure herself that after all these horrors, this wasn't a dream. She peeked out from under her dark curls, smiled brightly and called: "You are as beautiful as the light that you brought us! You saved us all, Hanguang-Jun! "

It must have been at the start of the sun shot campaign. Before he met Wei Wuxian again in that lonely courier station. Since then, his title Hanguang-Jun - light bearer - was on everyone's lips. Even Wei Wuxian called him that when they met. A new legend emerged without him able to do a thing about it. 

Lan Wangji sat with eyes closed in front of his zither and tried a new melody.  
"Remember," he whispered, then looked up, picked up his brush, and noted the chord progression and title on the scroll.

„Hanguang-Jun...“, Lan Wangji sighed barely audible while mumering in silence:  
"I carry the light?"  
The doubts in his own voice surprised him.

"You can say that, Hanguang-Jun!", A cheerful voice made him straighten up. His earlobes suddenly felt hot. Did he just spoke his mind? How embarrassing…

"Haha, Lan Zhan ... your earlobes are all red ..!"

The lively laughter chased all dark thoughts away. Lan Wangji blinked. "Wei Ying."  
"Yes, that´s me. Did I scare you?"  
"No."  
"Then ... do you have something on your mind?"  
"..."  
" Come on. Tell me. What can I do for the venerable Hanguang-Jun? "

Wei Wuxian's voice sounded mockingly sweet as he winked at him. Lan Wangji noticed the warmth of his earlobes intensify. He lowered his eyes. That wink!

"You sounded so ... astonished? ... no ... rather doubtful?"

"...". That's hard to explain!

"What doubts torment my honorable Hanguang-Jun so much that he is not even able to write his new composition in the correct key?"

Wei Wuxian's voice was still mocking, but the soft undertone betrayed his concerns. Lan Wangji glanced at his notes. Indeed! He had used the wrong key in the middle of the chord sequence! Now his ears were clearly burning.

Lan Wangji finally put his brush aside and took a slight breath.  
"I just wanted to help. At that time and today."

Wei Wuxian rested his chin on his hand.  
"You mean that you never aimed for a title like yours today?"

"En. I just want to help. Help those who are in need. "

"So you think your title is too much of an honor?"

"The title light bearer and my motivation are two different things."

"Which in your view have nothing to do with each other?"

"Yes and no."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I just want to help. I understand that those whom I help are grateful and want to honor me with this title. ”

Lan Wangji plugged his zither absentmindedly and elicited a melancholic chord from it. Wei Wuxian felt his heart contract, but he remained silent.

"I don't bear light. I bear Bichen and Wangji. Nothing more."

Wei Wuxian blinked in surprise. Then he bustled around the table, wrapped his arms around his husband and hugged him tightly.  
"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, my dearest Lan Zhan !!!"

"... W-what ?!", Lan Wangji almost fell over and could hardly breathe.

"At some point you will actually make my heart fail. How dare you!"

"..."

"Seriously, you are just too good for this despicable world!"

"..."

"That's why the title suits you perfectly! You just follow your convictions without expectations! You give others hope in hopeless times. You bring justice. How else could you be perceived, if not as a light bearer? And as for me ... "

Wei Wuxian snuggled closer to Lan Wangji and felt him hugging too.

"What do you think you are to me?"

Wei Wuxian felt his face glow and rubbed his forehead against Lan Wangji's shoulder.

"Your husband."

"...There! You're doing it again! "

"En."

Hanguang-Jun is a happy man!

6\. Day 

Just a little peom:-)

I

follow

the forehead ribbon

towards

a future

with

my new familiy

7\. Day NSFW!!! Please proceed carefully!

Dual cultivation ritual - Your core in me It was midnight. An owl called somewhere in the top of an evergreen trees. The gates of the cloud recesess towered dark and silent in the starry night sky. The residents were already sleeping. All of them? Not quite... Two figures walked silently on one of the white-pebbled, winding paths that led deeper into the mountains. One in white, with a waving white hairband, as radiant as the moon above them, the other in black, as dark as the night around them with a fluttering red one. The white peppled path led to the cold spring. Quick and silent, their eyes straight ahead, their faces serious, almost solemn, as they entered the spring rondel. Above the rock spurs, tendrils and roots almost reached the surface of the pond, that shone pale in the moonlight and surrounded the spring with a fairytale like glow. The moon was reflected on the almost black water surface. Wei Wuxian stared at the scenery as if spellbound. Fireflies buzzed up and down the rondel, the sounds of the nocturnal mountains whispered of adventurous hunts, wondrous nature and dangerous cliffs. 'That's how I want it. Every day if possible ... ’, Wei Wuxian thought. His hands were shaking and he couldn´t really remember the last time he had such a heart - throb. 'The perfect place, the perfect time and most important ...', he squinted at Lan Wangji standing next to him. Quiet and upright, with an equanimous expression, he looked at the rocking spring water. Only a small crease between his brows revealed his tension. Wei Wuxian smiled and closed his eyes, '... the right man!' He could hardly wait. Today was the day. At last they could start the ritual, which over time would allow him to form his own new golden core. At least in theory. Wei Wuxian felt how the yin energy rattled deep inside him, like a black cat that was slowly waking up. His smile quirked. His pupils started to turn red. "Hanguang-Jun?" Lan Wangji's gaze slowly wandered back from the water surface to Wei Wuxian. A slim, black silhouette, slender but strong hands, pale skin, a mocking grin on soft lips, red, shiny pupils and a wavy ponytail that swung back and forth in the wind. The soul of the night was stunningly seductive ... "En." "Are you ready?" "If you are." Wei Wuxian stepped forward without a word, raised his right hand and held it above the spring´s surface. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt Lan Wangji took a step back and stopped right behind him. His breath was in tune with Wei Wuxian´s. At first nothing happened. But after a while the spring water started bubbling as if it was boiling. A red pentagram-like symbol glowed above the surface of the water. "Hanguang-Jun!" "En." Lan Wangji drew a gesture in the air with a stretched index and middle finger, and a white light joined the red, and lazy, circular currents flowed red and white into one another until a yin-yang symbol rose above the spring. A column of red and white light emerged from the condensed red and white dots in the middle and spread over the spring rondel until it had completely surrounded it. Wei Wuxian dropped his hand again and opened his eyes. A sigh escaped him. Lan Wangji had lowered his hand again. Then they turned and looked at each other. So they stood there for a while, even without saying anything they spoke to each other. Finally, Wei Wuxian spread his arms and said with a suggestiv grin: "What´s wrong Lan Zhan? Why so shy? Here I am. The seal has been established, the barrier too. Nobody can see us ... ", he came closer to Lan Wangji, first he caressed lasciviously over the china-white, soft lips with his fingertip, then leaned to the side and continued" ... let alone hear. " Lan Wangji shuddered. Wei Wuxian's words sounded like a siren-like melody in his ears and dripped onto his heart. He immediately felt his heartbeat quicken, his fingers trembled, but he didn't move He just looked at Wei Wuxian and said: "Take care of yourself." Wei Wuxian took a step back and chuckled, 'After all these years, he's still worrying, pfff!'. The red glow in his eyes had not faded. He purred: "I will." Wei Wuxian blinked coquettishly, held out his hand, and ran his fingers slowly through Lan Wangji's hair. He pouted: "Who do you think I am?" "Wei Ying." "Precisely." Wei Wuxian laughed, but suddenly Lan Wangji pulled him into his arms and whispered: "You are significant." Wei Wuxian felt Lan Wangji's warm breath against his ear, his heart skipped a beat. But Lan Wangji held him tight. His warmth seeped through their clothes and Wei Wuxian sighed. Then he smiled, leaned against Lan Wangji's shoulder, and replied: "You too." "..." "Come on, let's get started, otherwise the night will soon be over." "Hmm." Wei Wuxian ran his fingers through Lan Wangji's hair again. Then he reached out with his other hand, around Lan Wangji's head and gently undid his forehead ribbon. He took the forehead ribbon and folded it with utmost care. Lan Wangji followed every little gesture. How he smoothed out the ribbon and gently wound it up. Then Wei Wuxian put it on a clean stone at the edge of the spring. "Your crown?" "En." Lan Wangji undid his crown and handed it over to Wei Wuxian. This too was carefully placed on the stone next to the ribbon. Lan Wangji's black straight hair fell over his hips and a few strands strayed across his chest. Deep black on white, Wei Wuxian was so fascinated by the contrasts that he almost forgot what he had to do next. He hastily undid his own forehead ribbon. A few unruly curls fell on his face, but Lan Wangji brushed them away before he could even react. Next their coats fell, then their robes. Afterwards the night breeze brushed through the thin fabric of their undergarments. But soon these were also placed on the stone. Then they stood in front of each other. Both felt the other's gaze like scorching fire on their skin. Their eyes slided over every detail of their bodies, every pore, every muscle, every striking bone, every scar ... Almost forceful, Wei Wuxian yanked his gaze away, took a deep breath, and started to head to the spring when Lan Wangji suddenly held him back. "Wait." "?" "I ..." "What is it?" Instead of saying something, Lan Wangji simply took Wei Wuxian's hand and sent him a warm stream of energy. "What was that for?" "The water is too cold." "Lan Zhan, I'm not a little kid anymore." "The water is too cold." Wei Wuxian felt another warm wave sweeping into him. He just shrugged and allowed it. 'He is so stubborn ...' Then they let themselves down into the spring. "Brrrr ...", Wei Wuxian shivered and was indeed happy about the energy Lan Wangji had send him. Even with this energy he got goose bumps as soon as he touched the water. Lan Wangji came to his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Wei Wuxian's goose bumps. 'He is so stubborn ...' Like a magical water spirit, Lan Wangji did not bathe just in the spring water but in the cone of the moonlight, his skin glistened as the water dripped off him. Wei Wuxian couldn't help but stare. , Unreal ... beautiful ' Lan Wangji stared back and though as if he read Wei Wuxian's mind, he raised his hand and caressed Wei Wuxian's cheek with his slender fingers. Then he turned his gaze to the center. Wei Wuxian understood the gesture and so they waded through the water until they reached the seal in the center, bowed briefly to each other, closed their eyes and started meditating. Without having to look at each other, their breaths synchronized and after a moment the seal began to pulsate. Lan Wangji stood in the white light, Wei Wuxian in the red. The yin-yang formation first turned around them, then floated higher and stayed above their heads, so that their faces sometimes shone brightly, sometimes sparkled reddish. Their breaths were deep and regular. Wei Wuxian no longer felt the coldnes of the water, as he focussed on the yin energy inside himself. The dark vortex stirred, stretched, first like an awakening kitten, then like a snake that sensed summer is approaching, and slowly rose from its abdomen, pulsing through his veins. It kept pounding against his heart, but couldn't harm him. He channeled the anger, made a gesture, and released a surge of darkness into the seal. The red pulsed deeper and faster. At the same time, he felt how Lan Wangji concentrate his yang energy and also pour it into the seal. The white glow grew brighter and now pulsed in the same rhythm as the red glow. Wei Wuxian felt strangely empty as his head buzzed, lights melted before his eyes, his heart pounded, his breath went faster and faster, and a completely different kind of heat suddenly overwhelmed him. 'The effects of the seal completion alone had such an impact? If only I had known that earlier ... ’ Lan Wangji felt the red glow getting stronger, pulsating faster and his yang energy threatened to be overwhelmed, but he managed to restore balance due his golden core. He saw in his inner eye how the light ran through his body right into the seal. He grew hot and ecstatic airiness rose in his head. His heart raced and his breathing accelerated ... 'The effect of the seal completion?' Both opened their eyes at once. Their gazes met. Red pupils contracted, bright pupils stared. The seal flashed and circled saturated above their heads. The spring sparkled and radiated. Wei Wuxian felt icy water washing around him while he was burning up inside. He could not move and sensed a strangely familiar tingling that went from head to toe. He smiled. Lan Wangji felt the cool water around him and apparently got dragged by it towards his husband. The closer he got to him, the warmer the water became ... 'Impossible!' ... Lan Wangji's brows twitched ... 'This spring is never warm!' ... And yet he could clearly notice that it was heating up. When he finally stood in front of Wei Wuxian, he saw him smile. Seductive, provocative and yet absent minded. It seemed like he didn´t really notice Lan Wangji at all. His eyes glowed deep red like his lips. His hair flattered up and down, although there was no wind. The yin energy that he had controlled moments ago, now raged around him. But it withdrew as Lan Wangji approached. He shook Wei Wuxian's shoulders lightly: "Wei Ying." "..." "Wei Ying!" Like a dream, Lan Wangji´s voice echoed inside him among the sensation of burning and the chaos in his head. Suddenly pulled forward, then soft lips pressed against his mouth and finally a surge of cooling energy that passed through his body, redeeming him. The scorching heat inside him slowly subsided. His view cleared. He closed his arms around Lan Wangji, who kissed him, and pressed himself against the cool, naked body. He opened his mouth and played with Lan Wangji´s tongue, who shivered in their embrace, indulging in their the kiss. Lan Wangji drained even the last breath out of Wei Wuxian´s lungs as if he tried to suck his soul out. Wei Wuxian's knees gave way, but Lan Wangji hold him tight, pressing him closer until there was no space between their bodies. The water sloshed around them, contrasting with Lan Wangji's coolness. They kissed long and ample. As their embrace loosened they struggled to catch their breath. Wei Wuxian's gaze became clearer and the red glow in his eyes was slowly fading. The spring water also cooled down again. Lan Wangji looked at him worriedly. Wei Wuxian smiled lazily, his gray-reddish eyes half closed. "Don‘t look at me like that. I'm alright." "Really?" "En." "Then..." "... we can continue, yes." And with these words, Wei Wuxian pushed Lan Wangji hard, so that he staggered back in surprise. The water splashed as Wei Wuxian followed suit and with a cheeky grin he pushed his husband step by step towards the edge of the spring until he was sitting on a ledge beneath the water surface. "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan ... won´t you resist at all?", he whispered his tone sweet as he pressed Lan Wangji against the edge of the spring and sat on his lap in one smooth motion. But before Lan Wangji could react, Wei Wuxian showered his entire face with featherlight kisses. Forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks. From top to bottom, again and again. "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, do you even know how beautiful you are? How gorgeous you are? Everything about you? Your face, your eyes, your hair, your mouth, your skin ... every time we have sex I want to devour you ... but … nothing is better than being devoured by you ... !!?" Wei Wuxian sang directly into Lan Wangji's ear his tone a bit deeper than usual, when he felt Lan Wangji's fingers on his hips, suddenly dug into his flesh. 'I‘ve finally got you ...', Wei Wuxian thought cheerfully, buried his fingers in Lan Wangji's hair and suppressed a moan by biting his lips, then complained half-heartedly: "Ouch, Lan Zhan! Be a little more careful with your sensitive husband! " "Your fault.“ Lan Wangji's voice sounded deep and a little bit raspy. His grip tightened, leaving fingerprints on velvet skin. He felt Wei Wuxian shiver on his lap, writhing under his grip and finally sliding up and down on him in slow and provoking motions. Lan Wangji's movements fell into the same rhythm and after a while he released his grip on Wei Wuxian's hips just to embrace his face. He kissed him teasingly, but when he sensed Wei Wuxian's heat, he impatiently pressed his tongue between his fiery lips, let it circle over the tips of his teeth and palate, stroked over Wei Wuxian's tongue, tasted sweet flames on his own, wandered deeper, sucked, and nibbled until he felt Wei Wuxian's fingernails piercing the scarred skin of his back. Lan Wangji's hands wandered over Wei Wuxian's body as if in a trance. Memorising every line, every muscle, every change in pressure triggered a different sigh, sometimes loud sometimes quiet. Finally, he wrapped his long, slender fingers around Wei Wuxian's dick and slid slowly, almost dozily, up and down. He deliberately interrupted his rhythm, listened to the disappointed sighs, kissed hot lips, licked, nibbled and sucked on erect nipples. The hardness in his hand pulsed as Wei Wuxian gasped: "L-L Lan Zhan, come on! How long are you going to starve me? " "Are you starving?" "Yes! "How much?" "You have no idea!" "Say it." "I want you immediately ... now ... inside ..." "No." "?!?!" The spring water rippled around them and licked their skin. Their energies had now been gathered in the seal that still circled above them. The previously strong yin energy now tamed by Lan Wangji‘s yang. The straining part for Wei Wuxian was about to begin. He had to absorb this newly balanced energy and form the basis for his new golden core. Both paused briefly to focus their minds once more. But Lan Wangji's fingers grasped even tighter around Wei Wuxian‘s dick. They neither wanted nor could hide their own ecstasy from each other. Wei Wuxian closed his eyes, muttered a few words, reached out and touched the seal over his head with his index and middle fingers. Immediately the rebalanced energy swooped down, played around his fingers first, then his hand, spread over his arm, engulfed his entire torso, breached the water´s surface, still flickering it laid around his waist and legs, heating the water up again. The air crackled around him. The purified energy permeated through his skin. He felt lightheaded and a bit dizzy. The energy filled his chest. He breathed heavier, his brows twitched as he tasted a metallic sweetness on his tongue. The energy continued to flow through his body, seeping down his stomach, touching his diaphragm, caressing his muscles, laying on his veins and boiling his blood. At the same time, the energy stroked along his legs like delicate silk. Then it penetrated heavily into his thigh muscles, numbed his legs, slowly rose, only to nestle in his groin and let him moan out loud. The energy flashed through his blood like bright lightnings in the nightsky. And yet he felt Lan Wangji's cool hands, cool gaze, cool presence, dispersing the flashes and flames inside him, holding him, guiding him, strengthening his concentration. Wei Wuxian directed his new found energy deeper into his center. His breathing calmed down, but the bright stream still struggled to stay put. It circled through his flesh, his heart, his head and back again. Wei Wuxian slowly opened his eyes. His features had twisted with endeavour and excitement, he could feel it in his tense jaws. The energy even twitched through his now bright gray eyes. "L-Lan Z-Zhan ..." The name tumbled over Wei Wuxain's lips, but all he saw was a cool, stoic, blueish light. It didn't move like the lightning, but stayed in one place. Wei Wuxian tried to focus on it. Lan Wangji watched him. When he noticed that Wei Wuxian focused on him and called his name, he leaned forward and whispered: "I'm here." Wei Wuxian clung to Lan Wangji's shoulders, the lust, intensified by the new energy inside him, threatened to overwhelm him. His heart was racing. He kept forcing the energy back into his center. The constant rhythm between oppression and liberation required all his strength. He nutated. When he noticed that Lan Wangji's cool hand had started to move again, he quivered, then followed the movement as he felt Lan Wangji's refined fingertips encircling the tip of his dick, massaging it until Wei Wuxian was no longer able to differ between the flashes of his new energy and the electric tingling that went right through his spinal cord. His mind blank, stars danced along with energy flashes right before his eyes. His gentle sigh had long since turned into an unrestrained moan as he came hard and spilled over Lan Wangji's fingers until the spring water between them turned white. He didn't know how much time had passed, the only thing he wanted was Lan Wangji before he would pass out. He whispered breathless: "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan ... come on, I want you ..." As soon as he had uttered his wish, he heard Lan Wangji's magnetic "En" next to his ear. He immediatly was lifted up. Lan Wangji's breath dripped from his lips. The sight of his husband on his lap took the last bit of his self-restraint away. He observed every emotion and registered every movement. His heart pounded so hard against his chest that he felt it could jump out any time. Every sigh, every moan, burned into his memory. The light of the seal above them cast shadows on Wei Wuxian's ecstatic face, eyes closed, lips moist and slightly open, eyebrows drawn together. His body pressed tightly against Lan Wangji´s. Wei Wuxian's throbbing dick in his hand seemed to get harder with every burst of energy. Lan Wangji slipped his fingertips over the sensitive tip, in circular movements again and again, until Wei Wuxian gasped and his movements stopped. Lan Wangji immediately felt the warm, dripping semen slide over his hand turning water white then flushed away. Breathless, Lan Wangji whispered his husband's name against his shoulder as he slowly lifted Wei Wuxian up and pressed his hard dick against his entrance. He slid in inch by inch, the heat that gradually surrounded gave birth to a lust he never even dared to imagine. Lan Wangji´s lips twitched. A sigh escaped his throat. "Wei ... Ying ..." "Lan ... Zhan ..." Lan Wangji gripped Wei Wuxian's waist and slowly pushed him down along his dick until Wei Wuxian was completely on top of him. Lan Wangji leaned his forehead against Wei Wuxian's chest, then his ear. The heart below fluttered and pounded so hard that the rhythm not only vibrated in his ear, but also caught his own heart and set the beat. Two hearts, one beat. Two energies, one being. 'He was right, I want to devour him,' Lan Wangji thought, nibbling on Wei Wuxian's distinctive collarbones with an unmoved face, leaving bitemarks on Wei Wuxian´s neck and shoulder. His hands rested on Wei Wuxian´s waist, but the moment Wei Wuxian started to move on his own, his long fingers sank into the sensitive skin, his teeth found the already erect nipples. His bite left a reddish mark on white skin and made Wei Wuxian cry out and contract the muscles of his abdomen from top to bottom. The sudden, hot tightness around his dick forced a deep sigh out of Lan Wangji, and his golden core pulsated in the same rhythm as Wei Wuxian's heat. He came deep inside of him. The heat waves in their bodies were unbearable, but the cold spring water provided a soothing contrast. 'Just … a ... little ... bit … more … ', Wei Wuxian mumbled, while he could no longer tell where he ended and Lan Wangji began. He felt their energy flows synchronize, their hearts beat in the same rhythm, their breaths in unison. The more they adjusted to each other, the more devouring their lust became. A lust that made them forget everything. Entwined like hungry dragons, they pressed themselves against each other, sucked the air out of their lungs, had one climax after another until they reached the brink of unconsciousness. The seal flashed and poured a brilliant white-reddish upon into the spring. The sparks glided towards them on the water as if magically attracted. Then the pulsation subsided, the sparks sank into the water. On the ledge, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji embraced each other, breathless and exhausted. Wei Wuxian ran his fingers through Lan Wangji's hair, slowly and carefully, as if caressing a small child. In between, he kept kissing his face. He smiled as he kept Lan Wangji inside. Lan Wangji had his arms wrapped around Wei Wuxian and was rocking him. He gently rubbed his forehead against Wei Wuxian's shoulder and returned his butterfly kisses with the same intimacy. Then he gently left him. Wei Wuxian took a sharp breath as he felt the motion. Wei Wuxian felt his center calm down again. He noticed that a very small vein of energy had settled. Delicate as a seedling in spring. He had to grin and the corners of his mouth twitched, 'What's that? All that effort for such a small result? How disappointing ... Wei Wuxian, you really are not who you used to be ... ’ Suddenly Lan Wangji stroked his back. Wei Wuxian raised his head and their eyes met. Lan Wangji just smiled. Wei Wuxian's eyes widened in surprise. Then Lan Wangji whispered. "Exceptional." "What do you mean?" "You. Exceptional." "I?!" "You are exceptional." Wei Wuxian blinked, but he could feel the warmth on his cheeks. He quickly splashed spring water on his face. It had already regained it´s usual coldness. "L-L-Lan Zhan ..." "Yes?" "The only one who is exceptional here is you!" "..." "You are incredible. Exceptionally good, do you understand? " "..." "I can feel your energy inside. It is so warm ... " Wei Wuxian hid his face behind his hands. How could he say such an embarrassing thing? But Lan Wangji took his hands and pulled them gently down without saying a word. He embraced Wei Wuxian´s face and kissed the tip of his nose. Then he kissed him on the forehead. "Don't be impatient." "I try." "We have time." "I know." "I'm here." "I know." That night was just the beginning. That was just the first seal. Many seal nights would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all this little ficlets in a hurry, so i apologize for any mistake. I hope you liked it a little. Have a nice wangxian day!


End file.
